


Party Hat

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-24
Updated: 2008-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for <b>itinerant_vae</b>'s commentfic challenge, answering <b>shadowhwk</b>'s prompt: "Yana, Chantho and a party hat."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Party Hat

**Author's Note:**

> for **itinerant_vae**'s commentfic challenge, answering **shadowhwk**'s prompt: "Yana, Chantho and a party hat."

"Chan, I do not understand, tho," she says hesitantly.

He beams at her absentmindedly. "Old Earth custom. Well, they say it was." He wanders off to fiddle with the hydro pressure systems.

She still does not understand. He is wearing a cone on his head, and he has adorned it with a sock hanging from the top, and burned black dots into the bright orange synthetic material of the cone. It is too large for his head, and he pushes it up as he squints at the coils and mutters to himself.

"Chan, to make one look amusing, tho?" she persists, coming over to help him. He smiles at her, tucking his fingers into the pockets of his waistcoat.

"Do I look silly, Chantho?" he asks.

"Chan, I do not like to say, tho," she demurs, dropping her eyes. He chuckles, delighted, eyes crinkling up.

"We are celebrating, Chantho!" he exclaims. "We are celebrating our rocket. Refugees will start pouring in in a few months, and we'll get this blasted thing to work, and then, well. Where shall we go? Limited stars to pick from, but still. Celebrating hope!" He's so happy.

"Chan, hope, tho," she repeats, mulling it over. She is the last of her species and she feels it most keenly, but he speaks of them as though they are a team. She likes that. Hope. "Chan, yes, tho," she says, the smile filling her face. "Chan, may we go to that star, tho?" she asks, pointing out the window, up at the barely-visible flickering light far, far away.

"That one? Yes, yes, yes yes!" he says, beaming and hugging her shoulders before clapping his hands. "That one. Excellent choice, Chantho. Oh!" He flits away and pulls out a strange circular bit of something flimsy. It is a garish pink color, one end smooth and the other jagged. "Hat doesn't fit you, sorry to say," he apologizes, offering it to her delightedly. "But! If I'm celebrating, so should you. Party crown!"

She takes it gently. She is very puzzled, but also extremely flattered. "Chan, thank you, tho," she says, smiling. "Chan, will you help, tho?" She ducks her head and he slides it onto her head, resting just above her antenna. She looks at their reflections in the metal of their equipment. She with this party crown he has made for her and him with his. . . "Chan, that is a party hat, tho?" she asks, grinning at him and adjusting it for him.

"Yes!" he agrees. "Because we are celebrating. Between the both of us, Chantho, we cannot fail! Utopia, stars, onwards and upwards!"

She laughs, because his joy is most infectious, and thinks yes, yes, hope and stars and celebrations and hats. That is her future.


End file.
